Letters From The Heart
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: "I want to love you with all my heart, but it all ready belongs to someone else." Smitchie/Nitchie one-shot.


**A/N: Okay, I really wanted to try writing a Nitchie fic, so I came up with this. I hope it's okay! But I'll never know if you guys don't tell me (hint hint) Anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Jeez, I DON"T OWN CAMP ROCK! Happy now?**

* * *

**(Mitchie's POV)**

I sat down, two blank pieces of paper in front of me. One labeled _Nate_, and the other, _Shane_. I sighed, staring at the two names that were laid out before me. Why couldn't I choose? _Oh well, time to start writing. _I pulled the piece of paper with Shane's name on it closer to me, tapping my pencil against the desk. It took me forever to just write down what I needed to say. I felt like a part of me was dying inside as I finished it. Now it was Nate's turn. Unlike before, the words were just pouring out of me uncontrollably; everything I'd ever wanted to say was spilling out onto the paper. When I'd finished, I took a deep breath, looking at the two letters I'd just written. I read Shane's letter out loud, biting my lip, feeling tears well up in my eyes. Was this what I really wanted? I nodded fiercely; this was for the best. Without another word, I sealed up the two letters, forcing myself to walk down to the end of the driveway and mail the letters. _For the best_.

* * *

**(Shane's POV)**

I saw Mitchie's letter immediately, and grabbed onto it, running to my room. I know, impatient much, but I'd been waiting to hear from Mitchie for _ages_. I quickly tore it open, pulling out the note within. However, my excitement didn't last long as I read what she'd written.

_Dear Shane, _

_First, I'd like to tell you all the things I like about you. Your eyes, the way you prize your hair so greatly (even if it's a little weird), how devoted you are to us, the way you can always make me smile, how you always help me feel better, that song you wrote for me (It was - and still is - so beautiful), the way you send me yellow roses when the sky is gray (now I'm quoting my own songs, lol), the way you say my name, when you tell me you love me. I could go on and on, but I would need more paper than I currently have to list everything I love about you. _

_Secondly, I don't know how to say it, but... I don't love you anymore. I wish I did - I _want_ to love you, I really do, with all my heart, but it all ready belongs to someone else. I'm so sorry, Shane, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't keep on pretending I love you too when I really don't. I like you, but as a best friend, and I hope this won't ruin our friendship. You'll find someone new, someone who will really love you, truly. I was never good enough for you, at any rate. Someone better then me - more suited for you than me - will find you, or you'll find her, I'm sure of it. Please, don't hate me, I'm really not trying to hurt you, and it's killing me right now to even write down these words. Forgive me?_

_Your friend?,_

_Mitchie_

I stared in horror down at the letter before I lunged to my feet, tearing the letter in two, and burying my face into my pillow, punching it repeatedly as tears rolled down my cheeks.

* * *

**(Nate's POV) **

_A letter from Mitchie_? In confusion, I picked up the letter on the table, wondering if Mitchie had meant to put Shane's name down instead of mine. Well, I guess the only way to find out was to open it. Taking a deep breath, I slit the letter, and began to read it.

_Dear Nate, _

_I know you're probably surprised as to why I'm writing to you, considering I usually don't send you letters. Okay, I never do, but that's beside the point. I wanted to tell you something. It's important, and I know the odds of you agreeing with me are, like, a million to one, but I'm going to take my chances anyway, and hope everything turns out. _

_I wanted to say that I love you. I'm sorry to put it so bluntly, but I don't know any other way to tell you. I've always loved you, even though I've been going out with Shane this whole time. I just didn't know who to choose, but I've finally decided. I love you, Nate, and even though I'll always like Shane, we'll just be friends. I'm sure you'll probably want to know exactly _what_ I love about you, so I'm going to tell you._

_What I love about you: I love your curly hair, I love your eyes, I love how you worry about me when I'm supposed to be meeting you guys somewhere and I'm late, I love how you're caring and thoughtful, and think of others before yourself, and how you're always there when I need a shoulder to cry on. I love how you listen to me when I talk - really listen -, and how you're just sweet and kind. There is so much more that I could write about why I love you, but it would probably just bore you (grins), and I wouldn't want to bore you to death, because that would be really sad. _

_Anyway, if you don't feel the same way and want to stay friends, I'll understand. Just tear this letter and we'll pretend it never happened and things will go back to how they were before. _

_Your friend forever,  
Mitchie_

I stared at her letter, re-reading it in surprise. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. Mitchie liked me? No, more like - according to the letter - Mitchie Torres was in love with me. A huge grin broke out on my face, and I rushed to get my cell phone. I couldn't wait to tell Mitchie I felt the same.

* * *

**(Mitchie's POV)**

I blinked sleepily, rolling on my back to stare up at my ceiling, furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion. What a crazy dream I had! I guess I should stay away from sugar before bedtime; it did _crazy_ things to me!

**Short little A/N: Just in case u guys didn't get it, it was all a dream. lol. I just wanted to clear up any confusion for u. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
